


The Origin of the Beast-dog of Chap. 7

by wavewright62



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Year 0 (Stand Still Stay Silent)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My headcanon on the dog who became the beast-dog with the heart collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Origin of the Beast-dog of Chap. 7

**Author's Note:**

> Originally in the Disqus comments for p337, but I own it, so have placed it here as well.
> 
> Mme Stine was the lady (known for her conspiracy theories) on the TV talk show broadcast while Michael Madsen was bemoaning his fate on the ferry to Bornholm.

Mme. Stine sighed as she unlocked her apartment door.  
She'd had a tough day, taping the news hour and almost getting into a punch-up with that imbecile Pedersen. She'd endured the looks from the people on the streets, some looking sidelong at her face mask.  
  
As she opened the door, Mitzi bounded up to her, tongue lolling. She smiled and scritched behind the hound's ear, setting the heart tag on Mitzi's collar jingling. The dog had a terrible habit of chasing and catching the rats in the park near the hospital, but she was the light of Mme. Stine's life.

She took off her face mask. "Give us a kiss, Mitzi." Mitzi obliged. "Who's a good girl then."

The people could all get the so-called 'rash illness, ' but you can always trust a dog.


End file.
